Wish Upon A Star
by silly pea
Summary: The last thing she saw was an evil smirk and a green flash. She was dead. Trouble is she didn’t know it yet. Now her whole life had changed.
1. Chapter 1

There were screams from all directions and ear splitting rumblings as Hogwarts was slowly taken over by Death eaters. Curses of every color were flying in odd directions at people's family members and loved ones.

Harry was looking for Voldemort who seemed to be hiding behind his army. Ron and Hermione were following him shielding him from on coming spells and aiming spells to aid their comrades. They had to find him, they had to kill him and they had to win. The trio walked towards the Forbidden Forest in search for him and his main circle of followers.

They didn't have to go far into the forest to find the small clearing of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The circle moved to the side having planned on the trio finding them. Voldemort was standing in the center looking more menacing than ever.

He stepped forward and smirked. "Are you ready to die boy?"

Harry stepped forward and smirked never answering his question.

Hermione, like always, was analyzing the situation. Harry had a large chance of winning against Voldemort considering all the Horcruxes were destroyed and they finally figured out the wand and the many secrets it held but that wasn't the only problem. If he did win they were looking to fight at least ten other armed Death Eaters who would jump at the chance to kill the trio to avenge their masters death. If he didn't win…. Hermione wouldn't bring herself to think about that scenario.

She was calculating the chances of people finding them in time, how to take down this many people trained in the dark arts and wondered if some of them would back off if they saw their master die at the hands for a seventeen-year-old boy.

The two people in the center were staring death at each other. Voldemort was the first to shout out a curse, which Harry quickly dodged and shot back. The fight lasted only four minutes but it felt like an eternity to everyone standing in that circle.

She saw it all happen in slow motion Harry's mouth moved to form three words. _Yes. Avada Kedavra. _Just was Voldemort shot out the killing curse. Harry was hit first in the chest but a split second later his cursed connected with Voldemort's face and he fell onto it.Hermione was too shocked by what she just saw to move into action against the Death Eaters or too feel the spell that just hit her in the stomach. The spell knocked her on her back and she ended up staring at the sky with an open mouth.

Everything was clicking in her brain at that moment. He had to die. He was the last part of Voldemort's soul. He knew he was going to die when he walked into that clearing and he put on a brave face and welcomed it.

Hermione was staring at a bright red sky as a dark purple color was slowly putting out the fire in it. She saw the first star that night and wished upon it right before a cloaked figure blocked her view and aimed his wand at her face.

Then all was black and all was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blazed at its highest point in the sky still not able to touch Hermione as she lay under a large oak tree. She was having an odd dream it felt almost real. She jumped and screamed as a jet of green light hit her face. She looked around and felt her shoulders slump. It felt like the world had feel on her as the reality of what had happened hit her. It made it hard to breathe and think straight. Harry was dead and who knew how many others died for their cause. She was still confused though the last thing she saw was an evil smirk and a green flash. She was dead. Trouble is she didn't know it yet.

She jumped up, she didn't know where she was and she had to get away. She saw a large house in the distance and ran as fast as she could towards it. Her fist slammed into the door begging in desperation for it to open. It did.

A small house elf stared at her with those large eyes.

_Fuck._ Was the only thought that ran through her head only because she was too out of breath to say it. Of all places she had to end up at a purebloods house. She was about to turn and run when the house elf spoke.

"Oh miss you are finally home. Miss's friends have owled. Miss's notes are in her wing."

Hermione's mouth hit the floor. Certainly this house elf was confused about who she was. She snapped her mouth shut and tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Miss have you been drinking again? Mistress Granger will be very upset with you!" The house elf jumped and started punching itself. "Should have not let miss out! Should have not let miss out!" The elf repeated after every punch. It was sobbing when Hermione grabbed its hand and made it stop. "Miss needs to get to her wing before Master and Mistress find out."

Instantly Hermione was transported to a large room. It was the size of a ballroom with a staircase on the far end and books surrounding the whole room. It was elegantly decorated with what looked to Hermione as to be very old furnishings and moving pictures of what looked to be her family.

The house elf lead her up the stairs and into a long hallway and down to the end where it opened the door and pulled her inside. "Miss please shower and try to sober up there is the end of the summer ball to attend to night. Miss's clothes are ready on her bed. Please miss. Please," the house elf begged, "be good and presentable at the ball tonight. Me will have to give meself 100 lashes if miss is not perfect."

"I will be uhh… presentable… uhh…umm… what time is the ball?"

"Miss is really drunk." It hit its head hard against an armchair close to it.

"I have a better idea… uhh… could you come back here and take me there?" Hermione could hardly form thoughts in her mind. It was racing through all the reasons and explanations of what could be happening.

"Me will guide miss to the top stair case but me can not go in or near the ball."

"Uhh… yeah… that's fine…thanks."

The house elf was gone with a small pop and Hermione took a step back. She fell onto a chair as she collapsed in confusion. Maybe she was forgetting something from the final battle.

She got up and walked to one of the portraits in 'her' room.

"Umm… Excuse me… I …uhh … what's my name?"

"Dear you don't remember?" The portrait looked worriedly at her.

"Yeah about that… I am uhh… really drunk."

"Don't lie to me." The portrait seethed at her. "Hermione Granger you know why you are here."

This portrait confused Hermione. Now that she thought about it when she had glanced around the room, there was no other portraits or pictures in this room and the ones she saw down stairs looked something like her, old relatives posing for portraits, brown hair, dark eyes. This one though was blond and instead and set in a background of stars one of them, the brightest one, was right behind his head. Something clicked in her mind but she couldn't bring the thought forward or state it in words.

"Wh… wh… what?"

"You should know what you have done," he spat accusingly.

"I… uhh…"

"Well if you weren't such a stuttering idiot you might be able to remember."

Hermione was annoyed with the man in front of her. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well if you would get off your high horse maybe you could make this clearer to me."

Tut was the only sound that came out of his mouth as he too crossed his arms and walked out of the frame.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going," Hermione screeched running in the direction he left the portrait.

She realized though that it was in vain and made it as far as her door before she turned around and walked into one of the doors in her room. Fortunately she found the bathroom. Unfortunately it was huge. She could hardly figure out where the shower was and was very curious on why it had no drapes or a screen, there were only spouts sticking out from the ceilings and walls and there were no knobs to turn the water. She was getting frustrated; she looked everywhere. She screamed at the wall and hit it.

Pop.

A small house elf appeared behind her and she jumped.

"Does miss need something?" The house elf asked as she bent low to the ground.

"Stop that," Hermione scolded, the house elf immediately jumped up looking scared. Hermione bent down, regretfully as she saw the tears in the elf's eyes. "Look," Hermione placed her hands on the elf's shoulders. "I am not drunk. I am not stupid. And there is no way in hell this is my house. Please just tell me what is going on, who I am, where I am, and why I am here? If I am being held captive just tell me I promise not to do anything stupid."

"Miss you are Hermione Granger, miss is from the purest blood a witch could ask for. Miss lives in the manor. This is miss's house no one could ever keep her here. Miss is not feeling well maybe me should take miss to St. Mungo's."

Hermione jumped up, "No. Just please help me a little. Let's pretend this is my first time here."

The elf smiled wildly, "oh yes miss, me would loves to."

"So umm… what's your name?"

"Tilly miss."

"Well nice to meet you Tilly. So can you show me how to work the shower?"

"No miss me can not show miss. Miss must use her wand and tap the wall."

_My wand,_ Hermione thought. She had totally forgotten about it. She patted herself down and found it in her waist strap.

She tapped the wall and sure enough the water turned on soaking herself, her clothes, and the little elf. "Sorry," she screeched, tapping the wall again to turn it off.

"Tilly is fine it is miss me is worrying about. Miss never wears muggle clothes. Miss never apologizes. Miss is acting funny." When Tilly realized she was pointing out flaws in Hermione, her mistress, she started hitting herself in the eye.

Hermione grabbed the elf's hand. "You will not punish yourself around me okay?"

"Me like this new miss, thank you miss." The elf bowed to the ground. "Miss is lucky me was the one to find her. If mistress saw her in muggle clothes mistress would have locked her in the dungeon for weeks."

Hermione looked horrified. Her mother would never do such a thing.

"Since miss is 'new' to the manor maybe miss should finish shower and look around her wing. Miss should not leave wing till Tilly comes to get miss for the ball."

Hermione was thankful for this wonderful elf. "Thank you Tilly." Hermione smiled and the elf almost exploded with happiness, she rushed forward and hugged Hermione's legs. A hug Hermione returned with a pat on the little elf's back.

Pop. Tilly was gone. Hermione was alone and able to think about what the little elf said. Ok she was a pure blood, lived in a huge house, and from what Hermione could gather her parents were not very nice people. This was like opposite day. She left the bath room to get the wet clothes off and find a closet.

On her walk around the room, she bumped into her desk. Picking up the letter Tilly said her friends had left she read through them.

_Hermione,_

_Have your things ready for tonight. After the ball, we will be going to Harry's house before term. I know you are good at forgetting things like this when you are drunk, which I know you are._

_Ron_

Well that didn't make her feel any better. She wasn't a drunk and every interaction she had this day had started with her being a drunk.

_Hermione,_

_Victoria is bothering me to write you. She thinks you will forget you are coming over even though I have told her repeatedly that Ron was going to write you. Just be ready she is dying to talk to you about all he summer crushes._

_I am not._

_Yes you are._

_Ok I am._

_She is so annoying some times. Well just be ready and have your Hogwarts letter, we will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow._

_Harry_

_Victoria_

_P.S. Don't be drunk._

_What the fuck?_ Everyone thought she was a drunk. She was upset. _Who the fuck is Victoria? Well if my life is opposite maybe everyone else's is to. _It was clear Harry had parents, Hermione was never aloud to see Harry at his Aunt's or Uncle's house. Victoria must be his sister. Well this was odd. The last letter was from Hogwarts and it was big.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you will be Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts. I am pleased that a fine young lady, like yourself, from my house has been selected. I am looking forward to seeing your abilities strengthened._

_Professor Snape_

_Holy shit!_ She was a Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione could not read the letters anymore. Maybe this was all a bad dream but what if it wasn't? What if this was her real life, was her old life just a dream? She couldn't handle being a lush or a pure blood. She turned around and headed straight for the bathroom to shower.

The water was very hot and she stayed in the shower for two hours trying to wash away her life. It didn't work and she reluctantly walked to the towel rack and placed a robe on. She heard someone knock on her bedroom door, then a small pop next to her.

"Tilly, who is at the door?"

"It is miss's hair and makeup for the ball. Miss cannot be nice to Tilly in their presence. Miss cannot be nice to them either. Appearances," was her last mysterious word before she disappeared.

_Oh great._ She hated being mean to people. She put on a look of boredom and opened her door. The two women at door bowed their heads and rushed into her room. Hermione strolled to a plush chair and sat down waiting for the two women to do what they where here for. She was hoping she wouldn't have to talk to them and be rude.

They just stood there with their heads down as if they were fearful of her. This annoyed Hermione. "Well get on with it," she snapped, wincing at how harsh it sounded.

The women practically ran to her pulled out their wands and aimed them at her. A chair was under her feet and a little file was fixing her toenails. It was tickling her feet and she tried hard not to smile at the funny sensation. They curled her hair and put it on the top of her head in a fashionable bun, they put makeup on her face and chest, and they French tipped her fingers and toenails. It only took the thirty minutes to do it all. Hermione was amazed at how beautiful she looked. The women rushed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

_What was that?_ Hermione was frustrated about this whole thing. No wonder she was a drunk. This pureblood thing totally sucked no wonder Malfoy and his cronies were so mean.

Pop.

"Tilly I am glad you are here."

"Yes miss."

"Let's say I don't know anything about my friends and if I am going to be staying at their house I need to know something."

"Ok me will explain." The elf walked to the chair Hermione had pointed out and sat.

An hour later Hermione found out a lot of new information. Harry Potter and herself have a fling. His twin sister Victoria was her best friend. Victoria liked many men but was always trying to gain Ron's affection. Ron was an only child, like Hermione, he lived in a house much likes hers and Harry's. All of their parents were pureblood elitists who hated muggle-borns.

Hermione was a nasty girl who was hated by most people not in her house. Those in her house because of her name, money and attitude, respected her. She got in trouble a lot by her parents for not having the highest grades in school. She drank a lot. Only her close friends knew she had a drinking problem but no one knew why. Her parents knew she drank but dismissed it as her rebelling and being a teenager.

All the information she had learned was making her feel funny. This could not be her. She was nothing like what the little elf said she was. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Miss must remember to keep up appearance. She cannot bring shame to the Granger name. Mistress will punish her. Hide emotions and don't befriend muggles or wear muggle clothing."

"Tilly I am no good at being mean or hiding my emotions," Hermione stated honestly.

"Me thinks that is why miss drinks."

Well that did make sense to Hermione but she really hated the taste of alcohol. "Well thanks Tilly. I will get ready now."

Tilly disappeared and Hermione was left to roam her room and read the rest of her letters. Her grandmother sent her a book, some people in her house sent her some notes and by the amount of love letters she received, she concluded some people fancied her. She knew all the people who were sending her letters they were old Gryffindor friends. It was obvious they were now in Slytherin with her. She wondered how different they were from the people they used to be.

She looked at the large clock on the other side of the room and realized it was almost time for the ball. She put the long midnight blue dress on looked at her self in the mirror. Even she was shocked at how good she looked. It was amazing what a little make up and a well fitting dress could do. She popped on the heels that were next to her bed and went to the door. She wanted to explore for a little while.

She looked in most of the doors that lined the hall until she found a large library. She went in and glanced over the selves. By the titles of the books in this library, most taught the dark arts. If Lord Voldemort was around in this universe, she was sure her family would be Death Eaters.

Hermione jumped as she heard Tilly's small pop.

"Miss it is time."

"Ok, lead the way." She put on a brave face and tried to control her breathing. Not only was this the first time she was going to meet her 'dead' friends but this was the first time she would be meeting her 'parents'. Meeting her parents scared her the most. By what Tilly had told her, they didn't seem that loving or affectionate. If everything was opposite she was sure her parents were cruel and defiantly not dentists.

"Miss," Tilly whispered as she pulled on Hermione's dress.

Hermione snapped her head in Tilly's direction.

"Miss we are here."

Hermione sighed and looked at the doors in front of her. "Thanks," she whispered and pushed through the doors. There was another set of doors on the opposite side of the small room and when she walked towards them, they opened for her. She looked down the stairs below her and recognized everyone, her heart fluttered. Some of the people in this room had died in the last battle and she wanted to run up to them and never let go, especially Harry.

A loud booming voice from behind her startled her enough to forget what had happened and bring her back down to earth or hell whichever way you looked at it. Everyone's eyes were on her as she started her descent down the long staircase. When she got to the bottom, she let the breath she had been holding out and took in everyone around her.

People were coming up to her and saying hello, the men kissing her hand and the woman kissing her cheek. She felt like she was spinning out of control towards a dark ocean. Yes, she knew all these people but these people weren't her friends. Tonks introduced herself as Nymphadora and unfortunately looked quit normal. Neville was tall and thin standing with his parents, Alice and Frank. This made Hermione smile a little even though she wanted to run up and hug them and tell them how happy she was that they were okay.

Her parents came up to her with an air of superiority. "Hermione," her mother said with a curt nod. "When will you be leaving for the Potters house?"

Hermione wanted to cry. This person looked like her mother but hardly sounded like her. Her mother would have love in her voice she would have hugged her, kissed her, and would have told her how pretty she looked in her dress. Hermione didn't even want to call this woman mum. She gulped and found the courage to speak. "Mother," she breathed and nodded her head in the same fashion. "I will be leaving as soon as I am finished here." Hermione felt sick. "I don't think I will be staying much longer as I feel unwell."

"Good. As soon as the ball is over your father and I will be leaving for France for a month or so."

Hermione just nodded her head afraid that if she talked she might retch.

Her mother kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Beat that damn mudblood this year or you know what will happen."

Hermione winced at the word but kept a calm face. "You know I will mother. By the way I am Head Girl." Her mother just nodded, Hermione turned around and walked right into Harry. He grabbed her hand to keep her up right then pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione wanted to scream. That was disgusting he was like her brother. This was too much for her to handle. But seeing him alive and without a funny scar on his head made her want to jump up and down and hold on to him forever. Her Harry was alive and he was just a normal boy who didn't have to kill the most evil wizard in the world.

"Wow are you sober?"

"Yes, thank you very much," Hermione stated haughtily. She didn't want it to start like this but their was no other way. Appearances, and as far as anyone knew this was her life and nothing in the forest ever happened that night. She couldn't run to him and tell him how happy she was that he was alive.

"Well that's a first."

"Where are your glasses?"

"What are you talking about? Are you doing other things besides drinking now? I don't wear glasses, I never have."

"Sorry I am just feeling a little out of sorts."

"I am guessing that is because you are sober."

Hermione huffed at him and walked behind him to get a drink. Unfortunately, the only drinks offered were champagne and fire whiskey. She picked up a champagne flute and downed it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She stared at her glass for a while. Looking up she noticed a girl that looked much like Harry. _This much be Victoria,_ Hermione thought. She watched her talk with two people. They looked like they were arguing and when they turned around Hermione almost dropped her glass.

It was Harry's parents. Alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria noticed her stares and glided over to her side."Hey. My parents are acting funny. They don't want anyone to come over anymore even though we do it every year. They have been acting really funny lately."

Hermione couldn't talk. She was stunned not only were his parents alive but Harry's sister looked like Ginny Weasley but without her flame colored hair.

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

"Augh. Is that the only question you two can ask me?"

"Well of course. I ask you that every time I see you but you wouldn't remember because you are always drunk."

Hermione crossed her arms and turned back to the table to drink another champagne flute. Without turning around, she started talking again. "We can stay here. My… parents," she chocked out, "are leaving after the ball for France. We will have the mansion all to our selves." Hermione secretly wanted to stay here and find out more about herself and this was the perfect opportunity.

Victoria came to her side and leaned against the table. "Are you sure? I know how your parents are and I really don't think they would like this."

"I can handle them. Who says they have to find out? I have an entire wing to myself we will not be bothered."

Victoria leaned her head to the side as she thought about what Hermione said. "Ok."

"Listen you will go home and then you guys can come back after your parents think you are asleep. I will open my flo."

"Ok. Let me tell the boys." She fluttered away to her brother.

Hermione realized she hadn't seen Ron yet and she went on a search for her former crush. When she found him she was happy to see a smile on his face and his red hair. He looked almost exactly the same except his hair was cut really short like he was in the military. She tried hard to restrain herself from running up and kissing him passionately.

"Ron." He turned toward her at the sound of her voice.

"Hermione." He walked up to her and kissed her hand. "I see you are in good health."

"Unfortunately," she sighed and got a far away look on her face.

"I wish you would leave here it makes you so unhappy."

_What was he talking about?_ He didn't know anything about her old life, he must be talking about her parents. Was her life here that bad? Probably, she thought. She was miserable right now she just wanted to cry and scream and kiss everyone she missed.

"You know I can't." She sighed and put her head down.

"Yeah I understand."

Hermione kissed his cheek and got close to his ear. "We are not staying at the Potters. Go home then come back through the flo. We will talk then." She turned around and walked out of the ball. As soon as she stepped out of the second set of doors Tilly appeared and rushed her to her wing.

"Me knows what miss is planning. Everything is ready me just hopes Mistress does not find out and punish miss."

"Let's not worry about that. Thank you Tilly, I will see when I get back from school."

"Bye miss." The little elf disappeared with tears in her eyes.

She went to her room and instead of waiting up for her friends to come she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

She awoke to someone jumping on her bed." What are you doing sleepy head? You have been sleeping since like nine. I have so much to tell you about my summer and we need to go to Diagon Alley and go shopping."

Hermione looked at this gorgeous girl in front of her. She was exactly like Ginny and it made her smile. She understood why they were best friends but felt she wasn't the biggest confidant in her life. She had a feeling Ron knew more about her than anyone in the world. This meant she had to talk to him without revealing anything about her strange ordeal. Maybe he could shed more light on her situation.

"Yes let me get ready I will be out in a second then we can talk all day about boys."

Victoria jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to tell the boys. Hermione rushed to take a shower and get ready. When she walked into the bathroom and noticed a small note on the counter. It was very messy but she knew what it said. They were various glamour spells and make up charms. Tilly must have written this for her knowing she wouldn't remember to put make up on.

She got ready quickly and put on the robes and heals Tilly had placed out for her. She grabbed the purse next to her robes and looked inside. There was a Gringotts key inside and her Hogwarts letter. She went to the door and walked down the hall to find everyone laughing in the ballroom.

"Well I see we are getting along fine. How was your night last night?"

"Well when we discovered you sleeping. We decided to throw a wild party and trash your house," Ron quipped.

"Thanks Ron I am sure my parents would appreciate that." Sensing the mood change at the mention of her parents, she put on a smile. "Well let's get to it." She was every interested in how other people would act around her. Ron went in first and yelled Diagon Alley. Well at least they weren't going to Knockturn alley.

The boys wondered off and Victoria latched herself on Hermione's arm and started gushing about all the boys she had flings with during the summer. They went to Gringotts first where Hermione discovered how much money her family really had.

_Ridiculous._ Was the only word that came to Hermione's head as the vault opened. The loud roar from the dragon standing next to her jolted her to walk into the vault and grab a hand full of money. Victoria's vault was just the same, with a large black dragon and piles of money.

They made their way out and to Madam Malkin's Robe shop were Hermione ran into the bane of her existence. Malfoy.

He was there with two girls she recognized as being from Slytherin in her other life. She saw them picking up Gryffindor robes now though.

"Damn mudblood," she gasped. She had no idea where that came from but was sure it was her mouth.

Malfoy looked her way with pain in eyes. One of the girls next to him glared at her and went for her wand.

She heard him whisper something at the girl who looked ready to kill. She put her wand away and relaxed a little bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a gold badge in in his hand.

"Don't tell me that mudblood loving old bat let you be Head Boy?" Hermione had no idea where this evil voice was coming from inside of her.

"Of course he did," Malfoy stood up straight and proud. "I make top grades in all our classes."

So this was who her mother was talking about. Hermione was shaking, he was a muggle-born like she used to be. "My-my boy are we going to have fun together this year."

"What do you mean by that," Malfoy bristled.

"Your crazy old headmaster made me Head Girl," she smirked. She was appalled at what she was saying. She knew the Headmaster was Dumbledore, he wrote her a letter about house unity. Yet she was still insulting him every chance she got.

You could see the horror and shock cross his face.

She turned back towards Victoria who was sneering at one of the girls over her shoulder.

"So when were you going to tell me."

"Tell you what," Hermione asked confused.

"That you made Head Girl. Does you mother know?"

"Oh yeah." Hermione frowned. "Last night. The only nice words she had for me were to 'beat the mudblood or you know what will happen'." She said donning her mothers voice.

Victoria frowned and whispered her apologies.

"Forget about her let's eat." They left after they bought new school uniforms and a couple more dress robes.

Everyone was smiles at lunch except Hermione she guessed she didn't smile much because no one thought anything was wrong.

"Well I am proud of you Hermione."

Hermione set drown her drink and looked up at Ron. She put a small smile on her face. "Why is that? Is it because I made Head Girl?"

"We all knew you were going to make Head Girl," Harry piped in.

"Yeah," added Ron. "It's not that. I am proud that you haven't drank anything today."

Hermione honestly wasn't expecting that. Her face fell as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He looked at her apologetically realizing it upset her.

"Well," Hermione spoke up. "I am trying to turn over a new leaf. It is my last year and I figured I will make top grades and when I am finished move out of England."

Everyone's face fell. "You can't do that," whispered Victoria. "you won't get any money and you will be disowned.

"Do you think I care," asked Hermione with an air of superiority.

"Well no but what are you going to do for money?" This time Harry spoke up.

"I will work for it or steal it from my mother. I don't know I will figure it out I have all year to do so."

The table was quite as everyone contemplated her words.

They finished their meals and left for the bookstore. Hermione told them she would catch up after she visited a restroom. In reality she wanted to think by herself for a couple of minutes.

She strolled down the block towards the bookstore and glanced in looking for her friends. Instead, she saw Malfoy with a pile of books in his hand going to the counter. There were more books in his hand than required for school. The gears in her head started moving rapidly as she watched him.

Her face turned deathly white. He was Granger. She was Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione went through the rest of her day on autopilot after that realization. The day ended back at her house where they talked and shared some butter beers. They decided to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Victoria and Hermione disappeared into Hermione's closet, where they played 'dress up' trying on Hermione's jewels and shoes. It was two hours later when they walked out of her closet and meet the boys in the ballroom.

Harry grabbed Hermione around the waste and pulled her toward his chest. "So are we going to make this a date?"

Hermione was sickened by this intimate contact with Harry but she didn't let it show. She giggled nervously and pushed at his chest. "No," she stated. "This is going to be a friend affair." She pulled Harry to Ron and Victoria where she looped her arm around the girls neck whom in turned looped hers around Ron's neck. Ron and Harry turned into the girls and tickled them. They ran way and threw some powder into the fireplace where they disappeared into the green flame.

They landed in a small foyer and walked to the host's stand out side of the room. The man at the counter started shaking when they made it to him, the boys stepping up to talk to him and get a table. The man was as white as a ghost and even though there was a line he rushed them to a table. Whispers erupted around them as they walked toward their table. What could they possibly be talking about, wondered Hermione. She couldn't make out the words she just heard the whispers and felt the stares.

Hermione ignored them but Victoria glared at them talking loudly about their observers.

"Poor people act like they have never seen money before," she said making some people jump. "They sicken me," was her last comment before they took a seat at their table.

The food was wonderful and the wine was incredible. The boys were very proud that Hermione only drank one glass of wine and didn't even ask for seconds. When they were out, she noticed less laughter and grins and more hushed voices. It was obvious that this was what Tilly was talking about when she said appearances. When their dinner was finished and Harry, Ron, and Victoria were drunk, they made their way home. Everyone but Hermione passed out in various rooms in Hermione's wing. She decided to read all night in the library. She wanted knowledge of this new world and her family.

She awoke to Ron shaking her shoulder softly. "Hermione what are you doing in the library?"

She was confused. "I am always in the library Ron."

"Umm, no you aren't." Then he stepped away from her and she realized what was going on.

"Sorry I was having a funny dream."

"Okay." Ron said dismissing her claim. "We leave for the station in an hour, be ready." He turned and left the room not inquiring more about her presence in the library.

She was ready just before the hour was up and was waiting in the ballroom for the others to arrive. It seemed they already were packed and ready for term to start. Luckily, Tilly had pack everything she need and had her school robes ready on the bed.

"I am so excited," Victoria gushed. "I haven't apparated legally since my test."

"Yes but we still need to get away from the wards before we can," stated Ron.

Victoria looked a little down but still had a smile on her face.

They made their way through the house. Hermione was pleased they knew where they were going because she sure didn't. She studied the house as she strolled through it. There were many pictures on the walls much like the ones in her wing. They looked down upon them with pleased eyes. Hermione guessed it was because she was with purebloods.

They made it to the station and to any empty compartment and sat down. After the train started moving she fell asleep, she was up late last night.

The compartment door opened and Hermione jerked her head toward the door.

"What do you want," Victoria snapped.

"Granger needs to go to the heads' compartment with me to talk to Professor McGonagall."

With out saying a word Hermione stood and followed behind him to the compartment.

McGonagall droned on for a couple hours and Hermione was fighting hard to keep her eyes open and head up. When she was finally finished boring Hermione she pulled out a port key and disappeared.

Malfoy bravely stood up and stuck out his hand. "If we are going to be working together in such close quarters I suggest we make a truce."

Hermione snorted but took his hand anyway. She really didn't know where this attitude was coming from but it was getting on her nerves.

"No one can know," came her stern voice.

"Why is that? Afraid your friends and house will turn on you?" Malfoy bravely asked.

Hermione snorted again. "They don't care what I do. They would follow me into death as I would them."

"Oh so it really is your mother." Malfoy averted his gave to the ground.

Hermione visibly tensed and stared at the boy. "How do you know about her," she seethed.

"You and your friends talk loudly on occasion and I just happen to be in the right places at the right times."

Hermione jumped up and pointed her finger at his chest. "You are spying on me aren't you? Tell me the truth. I know you think I am the worst of the worst as I you but invading my privacy is something different."

"We all know your family is evil. I am just doing what I need to do to protect my friends."

It shocked Hermione that Malfoy was acting exactly how she would have in this situation. What was her family into? Was there a Voldemort in this time?

"Does the name Voldemort mean anything to you?"

He looked at her oddly and shook his head. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the back of the chair.

"You are acting odd. What is with you?"

"If I told you would you even believe a word that came out of my mouth," she snapped at him.

He shook his head no and pulled out a book.

Hermione stood and went to find her friends but reconsidered at the last moment and sat down again.

Hermione grabbed his book to get his attention and he flinched away from her.

"Look this is going to sound even more out of character. What am I like at school?"

He looked at her, puzzled. He placed his book down and looked at her thoughtfully. "You only talk to Slytherins and when you are talking to another house it is to ridicule them. You call me mudblood and a know-it-all every chance you get. You ignore people you don't consider worth talking to which makes no sense when you go out of your way to hassle me and my friends. To get to the point, you are a royal bitch." He picked his book up again and ignored her. Hermione got his point and left to find her friends. She watched the people in the hall around her try to shrink away and disappear as she walked through. She plopped down on her seat and sighed.

"I am fucking over it," she whispered hoping no one in the compartment would hear her.

Ron got up and sat next to her. "What does that mean?"

"Malfoy is fucking Head Boy and acting like he is better than me, a fucking pureblood. I don't know how I am not going to be able to not strangle him in the year we live together."

"Easily." Ron looked like he had the cure for dragon-pox. "Insult him so much that the only thing he will want to do is hide from you."

When she said she was over it she really wasn't talking about being with Malfoy all year. She was over this new life and her game of appearances. She would except his plan and pretend to torment Malfoy. When the train started to slow, Hermione walked back to the heads' compartment so they could make their way to the heads' carriage together. They walked in silence to the carriage. Hermione had a look of discuss plastered on her face.

Victoria caught up with her as she tried to make her way swiftly to the path. "Why are you with the mudblood?"

Hermione cringed inwardly at the word but answered quietly. "I have to, house unity and all that bull."

"Well good luck with that."

"I am going to need more than luck for my mother not to find out." She really didn't know why she would say that considering she didn't even know what her mother's punishments were. It was as if her brain knew what she should say and do and her body just obeyed.

Both the girls seemed to have forgotten Malfoy was close by and when they reached the carriage both jumped when he spoke up. "Are you coming?"

Hermione ignored the question and jumped in the door Malfoy had opened for her. When she looked up again she saw Malfoy staring at her with curious eyes. "What do you want," she snapped.

"To know about you," he said honestly.

She snorted, "how could I tell you about myself when I don't even know who I am?" Hermione opened her eyes realizing what she had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione was thanking the gods she was cryptic in her answer but felt like she talked to much. Therefore, she ignored his next question and stared at the floor.

When she walked into the great hall, she was glad to see it looked the same but was even more thankful that Victoria steered her toward the Slytherin table as she was on her way to Gryffindor.

Hermione spent the whole meal staring at the professors table to see what had changed. Hagrid was missing and Hermione thought she knew why. If Riddle never existed Hagrid was never kicked out of school which meant he graduated and got a job somewhere other than Hogwarts. Everyone else seemed in their proper place but the table was one person short. It took a couple of minutes for Hermione to realize why.

There was no Defense Against the Dark Arts class.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry it took so long school was kicking my butt. i would go to school and then the library till it closed and when i slept all i saw the words in my book. it sucked but i passed with the second highest grade.**

She realized the Defense teacher was missing when Dumbledore sat down and didn't announce a new teacher to the cursed position. Hermione sighed, that was the one class Harry could always beat her in.

She didn't eat much. She was too interested in looking at everyone around her. Seeing who was different and who wasn't. It seemed only important people in her life were changed, like their old life had morphed and wasn't filled with the tragedy it once was.

Dinner was finished and she automatically took her place next to Malfoy and Dumbledore. They made their way around the castle and to a portrait. Hermione froze when she saw it. The man resided in her room. It had the same background and everything.

Dumbledore spoke, "this is one of your weirdest portraits. I would introduce you but he refuses to give his name to anyone he doesn't find worthy. I respect that, in a way, and if he warms up to you, he will divulge that information. Your password is unity. Have a good night." Dumbledore took his exit and disappeared down one of the hallways.

"Are you coming inside?"

Hermione jumped and ran into the portrait hole.

"What has gotten into you," he looked concerned.

"You don't care so I don't know why you are asking me."

"Well sometimes people need someone to talk to," he said honestly.

Hermione snorted, "yeah well again, you shouldn't care about me, and the fact that you want to spy on me I don't think I would divulge that information," she sighed and plopped down on the couch. "This is so much like my old common room. I miss it."

"This is like the dungeons," he asked, confused.

"Oh uh… sure."

"I know you are lying."

Hermione was in such a bad mood she exploded, "look I have no idea what the fuck is going on. If I did know you wouldn't be the first to fucking know anyway. You made my life miserable for six years. It is not like I am just going to trust you with something I don't understand."

He jumped up and pointed a finger at her, "you made my life hell. You picked fights with me when all I wanted to do was ignore you and forget you existed."

Hermione whipped out her wand and shoved it into his neck. "Just stay away from me if you know what is good for you," she whispered. She ran to her room, slammed the door and feel on the bed. She left a very frightened Malfoy staring at the spot she just vacated. What he heard next startled him out of his revere. She was screaming and shattering things against the wall but that wasn't what bothered him the most. He heard sobbing coming from her room moments later. He retired to his room and listened to her till exhaustion overwhelmed him.

Hermione stopped crying at three in the morning when she heard a soft chuckle from a portrait she didn't know was in her room. She whipped her head around and glared at the portrait of the blond man. "What do you want and why are you here and also in my house?"

"Well dear that is easy. I am simply watching you."

"But why," she hiccupped.

"I gave you this life I think I deserve to get to see how you use it," he smirked.

"Why? I never asked for this."

"On the contrary my dear you definitely did. Don't you remember," he mocked her.

"Obviously not," she huffed.

"I do, I was watching you that whole night. I watched you die," he smirked at this. "I also watched as you wished upon the brightest star in the sky. You remember what you wished?" Hermione shook her head in defeat. "For your friends to not know the pain of suffering and death, that Voldemort never existed. I just twisted it a smudge."

"You know this is not what I want," she accused

"Yes it is just because your friends won't suffer doesn't mean you won't. It is quite fun actually watching you suffer for your friends' happiness. I am just wondering how long it will take till you crack."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "I won't crack if this makes my friends happy. I could be a pureblood forever if I have to."

He grinned and laughed wickedly. "Wait till you see what you mother is capable of."

Hermione's face fell and she cocked her head thoughtfully at the portrait. "If everything is opposite and I am living Malfoy's life is his father like my mother?"

The portrait grinned at her, "you already know the answer for that," with that he turned and left the portrait.

Hermione fell on her bed once more and then into a restless sleep. She dreamed of her knew mother. It wasn't a good dream, her mother was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Her flesh was burning, her muscles being torn from her bones, which were shattering into a thousand pieces. Hermione screamed and flew out of her bed. She was shaking and gagging. The pain felt so real, like it was a memory.

The knock on her door made her pull out her wand. "What," she screeched.

"What's going on in there? It is almost time for breakfast."

Hermione opened the door and ran from the room so she could shower.

Malfoy looked at her oddly and wondered why she slept in her clothes.

Hermione rushed through her new morning routine and casually made her way down to breakfast. She couldn't shake the horrible dream she had. It felt so real. Could they be memories of this life? She hoped not. What would happen if she forgot her old life? She knew she had to make a journal of her old life and soon. She looked down and wondered when her schedule got in front of her. It turned out her first class in the morning was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was happy about this news but refrained from smiling. She glided out of her chair and headed to class completely forgetting about her friends who raced to catch up to her.

Ron made it to her side first. "What's on your mind Hermione you have been acting a bit out of sorts lately?"

"I don't know. I feel like I am living someone else's life."

He grunted in thought but didn't reply when Victoria and Harry made it to their sides. When they got to class he gave her a look that showed he would want to talk later.

They sat toward the back, Hermione following them as to not draw attention to herself when she tried to go sit in the front out of habit.

McGonagall slid in the classroom and looked down at her students. "There are only thirteen of you in here because you have excelled in ways the others couldn't and because of that I will reward you. Open your books to page 614."

Everyone did as they were told and a gasp went through the class.

"That is right we will learn to become Animagus but not everyone can achieve this great honor it is very hard and takes a lot of work. Now can anyone tell me some things about them?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air out of habit and everyone turned to look at her, including Malfoy who also had his hand high in the air. McGonagall looked at her oddly but motioned for her to go ahead.

"Animagus is an advanced form of transfiguration in which people transform into animals but are able to remember everything because there human brain is still used, unlike if someone turns you into an animal then all information is lost because they are turning your brain into that of an animal. The animal form you become is largely based on your Patronus form, which is one reason it is better to learn your Patronus form before you attempt transforming. It is one of a few spells you can perform wandlessly just like the counter curse that turns you back into human form. You also retain traits you have as a human, including spectacles to help you see. You can also communicate with real animals when in your animal form but no one really knows why that is."

The class looked at her with their jaws on the floor. It was obvious to her this was not something she normally did when in class.

"Very good Ms. Granger, ten points to Slytherin. Now who knows how to make a Patronus?"

The Gryffindor's all raised their hands along with a couple Ravenclaws and Hermione. Again everyone was staring at her oddly but now her friends were doing the same to her. McGonagall called on the people who raised their hand. Most peoples' Patronus were weak except Draco's who had the strongest so far. Hermione was snickering Malfoyishly at everyone's weak Patronus.

"Would you like to demonstrate Ms. Granger?" McGonagall looked a little mischievous like she wanted Hermione to fail.

Hermione nodded then stood and yelled, "Expecto Patronum." The room exploded into bright light and as it died down everyone gasped at the large lion that sat in the middle of the room. Hermione was in awe at the large creature considering the last time she preformed this spell there was a small floating otter coming out of her wand. The lion landed by Malfoy's desk and snarled at him. Hermione quickly swished her wand and the lion disappeared.

Professor McGonagall covered her shock quickly and proceeded with class.

Hermione didn't pay any more attention in class after that and started scribbling the first months of her old life at Hogwarts on it. She stuffed it in her bag and left for the dungeons with her friends.

"What was that back there Hermione," asked Harry who appeared at her side.

"Oh," Hermione nervously tugged her lip. "Something I picked up along the way. I know a lot more spells and things than people give me credit for."

"We all know you are smart but we never thought you would know any magic like that," chimed in Ron from her other side.

"Let's forget about it ok?"

The boys dropped the subject as they entered the Potions classroom but she could sense they would not let it rest for the whole day. Again she followed them to their seats and oddly enough it was exactly where Malfoy and his gang used to sit. Snape marched in from the back of the room glaring at the heads of the Gryffindors' that were lucky enough to make it to this class. Then he turned and gave Hermione and her friends a slight smile. Hermione inwardly cringed.

"Now," he barked. "We will be covering very advanced potions," he pointed at the chalkboard and the scratch of the chalk starting to write behind him echoed through the quit room. "This is one of the many memory potions you will come across. This one is the most complicated though as you are not brewing it to remember your own memories but the memories of others. I have picked you partners. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Potter and Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Zabini…" The class reluctantly and silently took their seats next to their named partners.

She was slightly bored with all of this until she saw Malfoy's face. He looked as excited as a little boy who's mum said he could eat all the cookies in the cookie jar.

Hermione's face whitened at what she knew was running through his mind. He was going to get his information but she didn't even know what he would find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stayed behind in class to talk to Professor Snape. She walked up to his desk with her head high. "Professor I was wondering if I could have a change of partners."

He was smiling at her up until the end of her sentence. "Why would that be?"

"Well I think that the potion we are brewing could put some finer details of my life under the eye of my enemies."

He didn't speak for a moment then he walked toward his private quarters. Hermione followed him as he gestured toward his quarters. She had never been in them before and was quite shaken by his offer. He started shifting through his cabinets. "I see how this can be a problem Hermione."

She jumped at the use of her first name.

He had a bowl and some vials in his hands. "Here take these." He pushed the objects into her hand.

"A pensieve bowl, a memory potion, and pensieve potion, you want me to hide my memories from him," it was a rhetorical question.

"There is enough memory potion to last a year start from the beginning and take out what you don't want him to see. Don't forget the spell to move the memory to the pensieve." He handed her a piece of paper with a tightly written word on it.

For once in her life, she felt grateful Professor Snape favored Slytherins. She thanked him, crammed all the things into her bag, and walked swiftly from the room.

The boys were waiting for her when she exited the room. "What was that about," asked Ron.

"Oh I am going to make sure Malfoy can't see anything I don't want him to." The boys nodded their heads and Harry moved his arm around her waist. She let it rest there until they reached Charms. She was smugly watching the boys and girls glare at them envious of the opposite sex.

Charms went by in a blur as Hermione wrote down more of her life not caring to pay attention. She was just happy to have free time instead of a class before lunch. Hermione dismissed the boys telling them she had to start on the memory potion. She walked into her room and pulled out the parchments of her old life. So far, she got the first two years done and even though she wasn't paying attention in class she knew it was the right thing to do. Class didn't matter to her at this point. She had three goals, remembering her old life, trying to get back to it and hiding her new one from Malfoy.

She heard the common room door shut and jumped a little but ignored it. She was now done with the third year of Hogwarts. She figured that by the end of the day she would have gotten most of her old life down in writing.

She was right in thinking that and by three o'clock in the morning she had finished all her years at Hogwarts and was going to start the finer points. She had even gotten all of her homework finished.

She was exhausted and as soon as her head touched the pillow she feel into a deep sleep. It wasn't a good sleep though and again she woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. She looked at the time 5:14 a.m.. She huffed and got out of bed knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She showered and re-read her essays even though it was a weekend. She sipped on some coffee and watched Malfoy saunter into the bathroom to get ready for his day. He obviously hadn't noticed her on the couch because when he walked back through the common room he was only wearing a towel.

"You know," she spoke and he jumped in fright. "I don't like seeing mudbloods naked when I first wake in the morning."

Always with a quick retort he snapped, "So any other time of the day would be fine. I will be sure to do this only in the evenings then."

"Don't flatter yourself I would prefer to never see it again and so would the rest of the population of Hogwarts. Presumably this is why no one dates you." Hermione was upset at how natural the insults came but you could never tell by the disgusted face she was giving.

He looked visibly upset by her retort but countered her nonetheless. "At least I don't whore myself off to the entire Hogwarts guy population to prove my worth. The girl that is right for me is not looking at me she is looking into me."

No emotion showed on her face and she slowly turned pale white. She jumped up with her wand drawn again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He glared at her. "Don't play dumb Granger everyone knows you are a whore."

She flew at him and punched him in the stomach. Something he obviously wasn't expecting but he was expecting the attack and had his wand ready. He aimed a spell at her and she flew across the room. She was quicker than he expected and before she had moved to her feet he was on the floor in a full body bind.

She got close to his face and whispered softly, almost seductively into his ear. "Any guy who says they had sex with me is lying. I can see why they would want this," she motioned to her body. "To bad I can't say the same about you." She spit at his feet, released him, and walked toward the common room door.

Before she made it, she came crashing to the floor arms around her. Her wand had been knocked across the room but she wasn't helpless. The back of her head connected with his nose, blood spilling everywhere. He moved to protect this tender part and she used the second to flip him over and punch him in the face.

Before she finished her swing though her hand dropped to her side. She stared at the boy under her, a boy who she had never seen emotion in his eyes, his face and eyes now showed a rainbow of emotion.

In that split second, she collapsed onto him and started sobbing.

Draco was so taken aback he hardly knew what to do. He was pinned under his sobbing enemy and he was almost naked. To say he felt out of place would be an understatement. He felt like crawling out of his skin and burning it.

Without realizing it, he was comforting her and they were sitting on the couch. Hermione looked up at him pitifully with red and swollen eyes. She realized that he hadn't even fixed his nose as he helped her.

"Accio wand," she said softly and pointed it at his face.

He flew back into the arm of the couch. "Calm down." Before he could retort she had whispered some spells at his face. He looked normal with the blood and swelling gone. She also transformed his towel into clothes.

"What did you do," he asked accusingly.

"I killed you," she commented sarcastically.

He felt his face and looked at the clothes he was now wearing. "Why would you do anything for me?"

She looked at him thinking about how to answer. She decided that it was best not to answer him. She just looked at the emotions play across his face. She was starting to like this emotional Draco. He was easy to read and he seemed much kinder. _He basically is you, of course he is kinder._ Her mind screamed at her. They sat staring at each other for an hour before Hermione finally slumped over and fell asleep on his arm.


End file.
